The Price is Right (1972)
The (New/Nighttime) Price is Right (1972) is an ultra successful game show centered on the pricing of merchandise and grocery products to win cash and prizes. The current version of the show premiered on September 4, 1972 on CBS and was hosted by Bob Barker until his retirement on June 15, 2007. Drew Carey succeeded Barker at the beginning of Season 36 on October 15, 2007. TV Guide named The Price Is Right the "greatest game show of all time". The show is well-known for its signature line of "Come on down!" when the announcer directs newly selected contestants to Contestants' Row. Game format One Bid One Bid is a qualifying game, played with four contestants standing at the foot of the stage ("Contestants' Row"). A prize is shown and each player gives a bid for the item. Contestants bid in dollars and not cents (as the retail prices are rounded off to the nearest dollar) and may not bid the same amount as any player bid previously for that item. The contestant who bids closest to the actual retail price of the prize, without going over, wins the prize and advances on to the stage for an individual pricing game. A contestant that bids the exact price also receives a cash bonus ($100 from 1977-1998, $500 starting in 1998). If all four contestants overbid, they all must bid again, lower than the lowest bid. Four initial contestants are chosen from the audience at the start of the show to play the first One Bid round and bid in order from left to right; before each subsequent One Bid round, a new contestant is chosen from the audience to replace the previous winner (new contestants always went first). Pricing Games Each winner of the six One Bid rounds is called onto the stage to play a pricing game to play for a prize or prizes valued at least several thousand dollars. Main Article: The Price is Right (1972)/Pricing Games Showcase Showdown Used since the show expanded to a 60-minute format in 1975, and only in 60-minute formats, the Showcase Showdown determines which contestants will compete in the Showcases at the end of the show. There are two Showcase Showdowns in each episode, one each after every three pricing games. Each Showcase Showdown features the three contestants who played the preceding three pricing games. Each contestant spins a large wheel which is segmented and marked with values from five cents to a dollar, in increments of five cents. The wheel must make one complete downward revolution for the spin to qualify, and the contestant will be booed by the audience and must spin again if the spin fails to do so. Disabled contestants or those otherwise unable to make a qualifying spin are generally assisted by either a family member/friend or the host. The winner of each Showdown is the contestant who spins the highest value closest to one dollar in one spin or the total of two spins without exceeding one dollar. A total of exactly one dollar wins $1,000 and also earned a bonus spin (since 1978) for a potential bonus cash prize. For the bonus spin, the contestant must get the wheel all the way around or the spin is void and they do not get another spin. If the wheel does go all the way around and it stops on a bonus space, the contestant won a bonus cash prize. If it's a green bonus space, the contestant won a small bonus cash prize. If it's a red bonus space, the contestant wins a large bonus cash prize. From 1978-2008, The small bonus cash prize was $5,000 and the large bonus cash prize was $10,000. Since September 2008, the bonus cash prizes increased to $10,000 for a small bonus cash prize and $25,000 for a large bonus cash prize. The two Showdown winners in each show compete in the Showcase following the second Showdown. In the event of a tie, a spin-off is held in which each of the tied contestants is given one spin. The contestant with the highest value advances to the Showcase. In the event that a contestant spins $1.00 in their spin-off spin, they still get $1,000 and a bonus spin. If the tie happens to be between multiple players who scored $1.00, each player's bonus spin also counts as their spin-off. This is disadvantageous for the contestants, since two of the three prize-awarding spaces ($0.05 and $0.15) also happen to be two of the three worst tie-breaking spaces. Contestants who participate in bonus spin-offs and who don't get the wheel all the way around are allowed to spin again, but without the addition of any more bonus money. If the spin-off contestants tie in terms of the prize-awarding spaces, another spin-off is played but without any bonus money at stake. The Showcases The two qualifying contestants are shown a large prize package. The contestant with the larger total of cash and prizes (the "top winner") may either bid on that showcase or pass it to their opponent (the "runner-up"). A second prize package is then shown, and whichever contestant has not yet bid must bid on that showcase. Unlike the One-Bid, one player may bid the same bid as the other, as they are each bidding on separate prize packages. The contestant who bids closer to the combined "actual retail price" of the items in their showcase without going over wins that showcase. If both contestants bid higher than the actual price of their own showcases, referred to as a "double overbid," they both lose. If the winning contestant bids within $250 of the price of his/her showcase, he/she wins both showcases. This rule was introduced in 1974 for a winner whose bid was "less than $100" under the price; the threshold was raised to "$250 or less" starting with the 27th season premiere show in 1998. The nighttime syndicated shows had no such rule. Do-It-Yourself Used sometime between late 1974 and early 1975. The Showcases had three categories of prizes, each of which had three prizes in it. The contestant randomly had to choose one prize from each category, and those prizes were then presented as the contestant's showcase. This wasn't was used much most likely because there were 27 combinations of showcases, and they would have to get the prizes to the big doors quickly. doityourself.JPG 6ce50fcefcfc9c63f66ded19d0ca1fd1.png Personnel *Host: Bob Barker, Drew Carey, Dennis James *Announcer: Johnny Olson, Rod Roddy, Rich Fields, George Gray *Executive Producers: Frank Wayne, Bob Barker *Producers: Jay Wolpert, Barbara Hunter, Phillip Wayne Rossi, Roger Dobkowitz *Directors: Marc Breslow (1972-1986), Paul Alter (1986-2001), Bart Eskander (2000-2009), Rich DiPirro (2009-2011), Michael Dimich (2011-Present) *Set Designers: Don Roberts, James Agazzi, Jack Hart, Bente Christensnen *Theme: Edd Kalehoff, Score Productions *Music Director: Stanley Blits Models Manuela Arbeláez Kathleen Bradley Starr Campbell Lanisha Cole Phire Dawson Chantel Dubay Jennifer England Anitra Ford Lisa Gleave Teri Harrison Holly Hallstrom Claudia Jordan Lauren Jones Heather Kozar Amber Lancaster Cindy Margolis Tamiko Nash Gena Lee Nolin James O'Halloran Gwendolyn Osborne-Smith Dian Parkinson Janice Pennington Rebecca Mary Pribonic Rachel Reynolds-Dellucci Stephanie Leigh Schlund Brandi Sherwood Shane Stirling Aly Sutton Gabrielle Tuite Mylinda Tov Rob Wilson Natasha Yi Nikki Zeno Nikki Ziering Sub Models Kyle Aletter Danielle Demski Tiffany Coyne Sharon Friem Nancy Myers Pamela Parker Ann Pennington Special Guests See Main Article:The Price is Right (1972)/Guests Trivia In Popular Culture E! True Hollywood Story: The Price is Right On January 27, 2002, the E! network debuted an hour-long documentary based on TPIR, Including archival interviews with former host Bob Barker and his former "Barker Beauties" Dian Parkinson and Janice Pennington. In addition, it includes new interviews with the show's other past models like Chantal Dubay Beck, Kathleen Bradley, Holly Hallstrom, Cindy Margolis, Gina Lee Nolin and Nikki Schieler Ziering. Primetime Specials 1986 Primetime Specials For six weeks (1 1/2 months) during the summer of 1986, CBS produced a special prime time edition of The Price is Right in an attempt to stop ratings winner NBC and their successful Thursday night shows The Cosby Show & Family Ties but with no success. In addition, Bob and Rod wore tuxedos for these specials and occasionally, the models (Dian, Janice & Holly) wore evening dresses for these specials too. It was this very special that premiered several things that would be used for the daytime show, like the game rule changes which will be mentioned later. The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular is a special primetime version of The Price is Right where in addition to the usual (contestants try to know their prices to win big cash & prizes), they also try to win $1,000,000. In the Bob Barker era, contestants try to win $1,000,000 off the big wheel but with no success. On those episodes, getting $1.00 still got the $1,000 bonus and the green sections still got the additional $5,000; except for his final episode, in which the bonuses were upped to $10,000 and $20,000; respectively. If nobody got $1.00 in the Showcase Showdowns, whoever wins their Showcase gets one spin to win the money with the green sections worth nothing extra; that rule started on a special celebrating Bob's 80th birthday. On one episode, both showcase competitors overbid, so a random audience member got to spin for the money. On the February 14, 2006 episode, the rules were amended so that if both players overbid, whoever made the smaller overbid got to spin for the money. In the Drew Carey era, contestants try to win $1,000,000 in one of the pricing games (which only happened once via Clock Game) and in the Showcases (which happened twice). The Showcase Showdown bonuses were multiplied by 5 to $5,000, $25,000, and $50,000, respectively. In the Showcases, if the winner was $1,000 (originally $500) away from the price of their own showcase, they won the $1,000,000 in addition to both showcases. Pricing Game rule changes Beginning in 2008, episodes of The Price Is Right $1,000,000 Spectacular featured rule changes to some pricing games which rewarded a $1 million bonus to the contestant if specific goals were achieved while playing the pricing game. Mash-Up Week (2016) This special week aired from May 9 until May 13, 2016 where both The Price is Right and Let's Make a Deal (Brady version only) start to swap their pricing games along with their co-stars. International Versions Main Article: The Price is Right/International Game Show Marathon (2006) The Price is Right (1972 version) was featured in the weekly hour-long tournament-styled game show, Gameshow Marathon, this episode premiered on May 31, 2006. Game Show Marathon was hosted by Ricki Lake and announced by Rich Fields. The show was filmed at CBS Television City in Hollywood and aired on CBS from May 31, 2006 to June 29, 2006. 'Rules' The top prize for Plinko was $100,000 as it featured the same layout as seen in primetime with a $20,000 slot in the center. Three games were played on this episode, and the two highest-scoring contestants in the Showcase Showdown advance to the Showcase. The winning Showcase went to a viewer watching at home. Full Episode Game$how Marathon The Price is Right, pt. 1 Game$how Marathon The Price is Right, pt. 2 Game$how Marathon The Price is Right, pt. 3 Game$how Marathon The Price is Right, pt. 4 Game$how Marathon The Price is Right, pt. 5 Set Pics 160px-Vlcsnap-645345.png marathon39.jpg gameshow-marathon-davis4.jpg gameshow-marathon-najimy3.jpg Gameshow_main.jpg gameshow-marathon-roderick6.jpg Screengrabs 369572887_c05c5f75ce_z.jpg 369573068_5092ca3c07_z.jpg Home Viewer Question Marathon_TPIR_Home_Viewer_Question.jpg The Price is Right Live! The Price is Right Live - Promo TPIR Live Promo with FremantleMedia Header On September 25, 2003 a live stage version of The Price is Right debuted at Harrah's Reno in Reno, NV. Since then, The live stage version is held at Caesars Entertainment casinos, as well as the Foxwoods Resort & Casino in Connecticut and the Seminole Casino Coconut Creek in Florida. The show also briefly ran at two Atlantic City casinos in 2005, 2006, 2011 and 2012. Additionally, the show ran at the Welk Resort in Branson, Missouri in 2012. They are all produced in association with FremantleMedia. 162.jpg 29a9fd9ad0a46090dc6e687265379699.jpg TPIRL_Logo.jpg Gameplay In some cases, audience members for each show are asked a series of pricing questions, in some venues, this involves the use of an audience response keypads; in others, a pricing game is played at registration prior to the show. The top scores in both accuracy and speed are called as contestants for the One-Bid. In still other cases (such as the current Las Vegas and Atlantic City productions and the Branson show) contestants are chosen through random drawing Unlike the TV version, an entirely new set of contestants are chosen to bid on each One-Bid item and participate in the Showcase Showdown and the Showcase. While "Contestants not appearing on stage" receive a T-shirt. img3.jpg A contestant who bids exactly correct on a One-Bid receives $100 in credits for a "TPIR" slot machine in the given casino. Typically, the pricing games and the showcases are played for lower stakes and smaller prizes than its TV counterpart. However, like the television show, contestant do not have to pay an admission fee to play. Pricing Games Only a small selection of the show's pricing games have been replicated for the live show including: DSCN5287-001.JPG | Any Number (under original rules, with no repeating digits; the top prize is typically worth around $2,000)* 20130328-the-price-is-right-sony-centre-7.jpg | Cliff Hangers* TPIR_Live!_Clock_Game_Lodge.jpg | Clock Game (under original rules, with no bonus for winning both prizes) dsc_0124.jpg | Hole in One...or Two (not played for a car)* 104101891.jpg | Plinko (top prize of $2,500; value distribution is $50-$100-$200-$0-$500-$0-$200-$100-$50)* PIR3.jpg | Punch-a-Bunch (top prize of $2,500) img2.jpg | Race Game *It's In the Bag (top prize is $2,400; first four bags are $150-$300-$600-$1,200) *One Wrong Price (In some shows, the host will invoke the Monty Hall-esque problem: remove one of the correctly priced prizes {other than the one the contestant selected}, then offer the contestant any of the three prizes to keep and end the game; should the player turn down this offer, the game's normal all-or-nothing rules apply) (NOTE: Starred (*) games are the current ones being used in the touring live show.) Showcase Showdown Three contestants are called down to play, using a scaled-down version of the Big Wheel used on television through mid-2008. Getting $1.00 in one or two spins awards $100; in the bonus spin, getting a green section awards $500 while the dollar is worth $1,000. The winning contestant (under normal Showcase Showdown ''rules) receives $250. img1.jpg The wheel used in the casino show was used during the July 22, 2008 late taping of the CBS version (originally aired October 2) when the normal Big Wheel was repainted following host Drew Carey's complaints about it's purple color scheme. Showcase Two contestants are called down to play. Both contestants are shown a single showcase and must (in writing) bid on it. The person closer to the actual retail price of the showcase (bids are checked to ensure no duplicates) wins a pre-determined prize from the showcase. The contestant must be within $100 of the actual retail price of the showcase, including a car. (the only time a car is given away on the live stage version.) Showcase-Win-Joey.jpg top-story_price.jpg Current touring versions of ''The Price is Right Live! now use a modified Ten Chances pricing game dubbed as Ten Chances - Showcase Edition. In this version, four prizes are used, using normal Ten Chances rules with two modifications. 1.) More than one incorrect number can be placed in the numbers to choose from. The contestant, however, is still told how many numbers make up the price. 2.) No more than three chances can be used for any one prize (except the final prize) allowing for at least one chance at the last prize, which is a car normally in the $14,000 range. Hosts The Las Vegas production features a series of multiple hosts. A new set of shows began in October 2009 at Foxwoods, hosted by Alan Thicke. other rotating hosts includes: *Todd Newton *Marc Summers *George Hamilton *Doug Davidson (who has previously hosted the 1994-95 syndicated nighttime version before it) *Bob Goen *JD Roberto *Roger Lodge *Mark L. Walberg *Michael Burger *Chuck Woolery *Marco Antonio Regil *Drew Lachey *Jerry Springer *David Ruprecht *Joey Fatone In addition, Fatone was the host of the shows that took place in Atlantic City in the winter and spring of 2011. Jerry Springer hosted in Harrah's Atlantic City in October 2012, just before Hurricane Sandy would hit the east coast. The current touring show uses Springer to host the show along with Marco Antonio Regil and David Ruprecht sharing the announcing duties. Starting in 2013, announcer George Gray (during the non-televised taping weeks from the current Carey era of the show) also alternates as a live stage show host. Newton, Summers, Regil, Davidson and Hamilton were contenders to replace Bob Barker, a job that ultimately went to Drew Carey in 2007. as previously mentioned before, Davidson was also the host of a short-lived syndicated Nighttime spin-off better known as ''The (New) Price is Right'' which ran for four month in 1994. Regil (who is bilingual) was the host of the Mexican version of TPIR ''under the name [[The Price is Right/International|''Atinale al Precio]] which aired on Canal de las Estrellas since 1997, including the current UK 1989 Bob Warman-styled Showcase ''format originally debuing in April 2010. Roberto has also been a sub-announcer for the CBS daytime version in 2010 (episodes taped originally in August 2010 to start the show's 39th season). Announcers Various announcers for ''The Price is Right Live! stage show include Randy West (who was the regular announcer for the Las Vegas version for several years) Daniel Rosen, David Ruprecht, JD Roberto and countless others. In addition, West has also been a substitute announcer for selected episodes of the CBS version in both daytime and primetime, and both he and Rosen were announcer search candidates from 2003-2004. Andy Taylor, formerly of radio station KTTS in Springfield, MO is the announcer for the Brandon show. Chinese-Canadian television presenter Benny Yau was co-announcer with Howard Blank for the show's Canadian debut at Vancouver, Canada in May 2011, where the show was done in English, Catonese and Mandarin languages. Links New Site Old Site Official Facebook Page Merchandise Main Article: The Price is Right (1972)/Merchandise Photos Main Article: The Price is Right (1972)/Photos Episode Status Video See Also The Price is Right (1956) The Price is Right (1985) The Price is Right (1994) Road to Price The Price is Right Male Model Search Links This Day in History: The Price is Right Premieres (9/4/72) - 2014 Edition 9 Celebrities You Didn't Know Were on 'The Price is Right' The Price is Right @ Pearson's Official Website (via Internet Archive) FremantleMedia's Official Website The Price is Right program description The Price is Right site @ Fremantlemedia (via Internet Archive) Price Is Right ('72) Pitchfilm @ usgameshows.net The Price is Right Wiki The Definitive Raking of "Price Is Right" Pricing Games Official Site [http://www.cbs.com/shows/the_price_is_right/ Official CBS website of The Price is Right] Official Youtube Channel [http://priceisrightlive.com Official Site for the "Live Stage" version of The Price is Right] Jay's New Price is Right Page (via Internet Archive) [http://www.avclub.com/tvclub/price-right-season-43-episode-118-216977 The Price is Right: Season 43, episode 118] Hey, Remember - Barker's Beauties? Category:The Price is Right Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:CBS Daytime Category:Syndicated Category:1972 Premiere Category:1979 Ending